Open Your Eyes
by onetreefan
Summary: When Penelope learns of New York's renewed interest in Derek, she begins to realize what she might lose. MG Song fic "Open Your Eyes" by Snow Patrol ONESHOT


**This song fic is for Sangreal7 who was the 100th reviewer of "Shattered in the Night." As a reward for being the 100th reviewer, I would write a one shot of her choice. She wanted me to write a different take on the season 6 finale using the song "Open Your Eyes" from Snow Patrol. I hope you guys enjoy! **

"_Derek, there is a renewed interest in you heading up the New York field office." _

Penelope felt her heart drop to her stomach at those words during their staff meeting. Her head lifted immediately in an attempt to catch his gaze. It was as if all her senses were suspended in time. She could no longer hear, feel or taste. All she could do was look at the man before her. The man who was as her best friend, her dearest confidant and strength.

There was no question in her mind that Derek was one of the most valued assets of their team. The bureau would be foolish not to consider him for the director position. He possessed natural leadership qualities that rivaled the greatest of men. She knew that if Derek took that position, he would make the New York office shine like a diamond upon the Bureau's crown.

However, that would mean he would leave their family. He would be leaving her.

Penelope felt her hands shake in nervousness as the conversation progressed. Derek had still failed to meet her eyes and that made her fearful. The ringing of Hotch's cell phone shook the disturbance of her frozen state and she bit her bottom lip nervously. Each member of the team was lost in their own thoughts as Hotch received information of their newest case, yet Penelope had never felt so shaken or unsure. Not since the lost of Emily.

Hotch gave orders for everyone to resume their typical activities in order to solve the case. She knew what she needed to do, but her eyes couldn't leave Derek. He stood strong and capable. He was ready to take on the case just like he took on the world. However, she feared that if he walked out the door, she would never see him again.

As the team made their way through the door, she reached out nervously and grabbed his hand. His strong hand that had healed her of her pains and sufferings so often in their past. His head turned to meet her concerned face and she looked up into the brown eyes that took her heart captive almost seven years ago. She thought of the ways he could stroke her face or pressed tender kisses upon her forehead. Penelope was consumed by his masculine scent as she thought of the thousands of times that scent reminded her of home and purpose.

"Baby Girl?"

His rough voice removed her from her thoughts as he stood currently before her with a concerned gaze.

"What is it?" he questioned.

Penelope couldn't find the right words to voice her thoughts. The truth was, she didn't know what to say. She wanted him to tell her he wouldn't leave for New York. She wanted him to remind her he would be back in her sights that night without injury or fear. She wanted so many things, but didn't know what words to yell to him.

Instead of answering him, she pulled him into her arms and held onto him for dear life. Her grip against him was firm and frightened. Tears welled up into her eyes and she found solace in his scent and existence. She released a shaky breath as two tears fell upon his navy blue shirt. She nuzzled into him as he responded with equal strength and hold.

"It's okay," he whispered into her hair. "It's just another case, Baby Girl."

It wasn't just another case for her. Did he not hear what Hotch said? He could be taken from her and sent away. She shook her head in protest against his chest and proceeded to hold onto him tighter.

"Hey, hey," he said lifting her head from his chest to meet his eyes. His eyes were focused upon her deeply. He wanted to reassure her of all her fears and insecurities. "Baby, I will come back to you."

"How can you promise that?" she asked with her voice laced with sorrow.

"Because you are my solace and you always lead me home," Derek replied with absolute certainty. He lowered his lips to her forehead and pressed a comforting kiss upon her ivory face. "I will always come back to you," he whispered against her. "You hear me?"

She nodded and felt a comforting wave wash over her. Her hold upon him began to relax as they separated from their embrace. Derek smiled down upon her and tapped her nose softly. "We'll be back," he whispered.

"I know," she replied.

With that he walked out the door and made his way to Rossi's office to observe the crime scene. Penelope shook her hands of her nervous energy and made her way to her lair in order to assist her super heroes the best way she knew how.

As the case progressed, her fears and frustrations with her career and the case repositioned themselves before her. This case was so dark. Too dark for her. Though she admired the work Special Agent Andy Swan did every single day, Penelope couldn't understand how this devastation and dominant failure could keep someone vibrant and fighting.

She stepped upon a new piece of evidence that the team needed to know. Her last contact was Derek, so he was her redial button. As the phone rang, her irritation and nerves were getting the best of her. His smooth voice came over the line and her need to flood the phone with information dominated the conversation.

He caught onto her defense mechanisms and immediately questioned her behavior. Penelope responded with "I am sick of the sickos," and it took Derek everything in his power not to laugh at her tension. When he encouraged her for more, he grew concerned when she said, "There has to be more to life than this."

Penelope pinched the bridge of her nose as his voice tried to calm her of her frustrations. She knew he was right when he was saying that she was just angry and defensive, but her pride got the best of her when she snapped and said, "I am not some UNSUB you can try to relate to and break down."

Derek tried to ease her defenses and stated that he understood her, but her witty retort came too quick as she reminded him of her hatred of change and her dominant control issues.

"No, say it ain't so, not you?" Derek teased as her voice stopped talking. She knew she was cornered and that he had won with his charm and knowledge of her. Penelope fought smiling and giving into his handsome ways. However, her silence was greeted with his warm voice asking her, "I just made you smile didn't I?"

She didn't want to give in. She wanted to fight. But his love and humor were too dominant for her. "Maybe," she replied.

"Good," he said with a confident smirk.

"I hate you," she grumbled with a rebellious smile.

"Don't I know it, Goddess," Derek said with a tired chuckle. "Thank you, Mama," he said.

Once she stopped their connection she turned her chair from the screens and closed her eyes. She couldn't help but feel a tremendous sense of calm wash over her as Derek's presence eased her. Penelope questioned why she was so upset at the idea of Derek leaving for the New York office. She knew from her years with the BAU that any of her family could be torn from her at any time. But Derek was different. Why?

Then it hit her.

She turned her chair to look at the photos and figurines surrounding her desk. Penelope notices that all the dominant photos on her desk were pictures of her and Derek. From their funniest moments to their movies nights and Bureau galas, he was always the man who dominated her focus, attention and love. Penelope knew that her initial crush on Derek had faded years ago. There was no denying that he was a beautiful man that any female who breathed oxygen would fall for.

What she didn't realize is that she had fallen for him hard a long time ago.

Penelope thought she loved Lynch. They shared common interests, from internet exploration to style. They had been together for years and she never doubted that she cared for the frenzied nerd.

However, Penelope's heart always stopped when Derek walked into a room. She'd wake at any time of the night to be with him or help him with one text message or phone call. She knew the names of his family members and figures from his past. She had been his confidant after the revelations of his childhood molestation came to light for the team. She always felt safest in his arms and would steal intimate silent pleasures when she'd wake up in those arms in the early hours of the morning if they slept through their movie nights.

Penelope Garcia was the Oracle of All Knowledge for all things digital, but blind to her own heart. She was in love with Derek Morgan and had been for years.

Her thoughts were shaken as her phone rang. It was Hotch and she knew he had been tense since their staff meeting. As he sent her orders, she heard the door open behind her. She lifted a finger to silence their entrance. Penelope started researching the details of Hotch's characteristics, when she smiled at the presence beside her. His cologne had the most unique ability to give her a sense of calm and excitement.

Derek spoke when her conversation with their superior closed and said, "Reid says we have a missing undercover."

As they discussed the details of the case Penelope felt her nerves lessen as their conversation flowed.

Derek reached out and grasped her shoulder softly. "You good?" he asked.

She looked up into his deep brown eyes and grasped his firm hand lovingly. "Better now," she replied sincerely. Derek smiled down lovingly and brushed a finger against her nose. "Thanks for visiting," she whispered as his finger traced her cheek and jaw line.

Derek nodded and started to walk away from her. He was about to reach for the door knob when she cried out, "Derek!"

He turned and saw her standing before him, her feet shifting the weight of her body with insecurity. She looked like a mythical nymph in her rose covered dress and soft blonde hair. Her smoky eyes were his kryptonite as he stood unmoving before her. Her hands twisted and turned in front of her and she bit upon her bottom lip nervously. Tilting his head with curiosity, he answered roughly, "Yeah?"

Penelope took a deep breath and strode toward him with confidence. Lifting her hands to cup his face, she pulled him down so their lips could meet. Penelope breathed in his masculinity and her lips encouraged him to grant her access to the warmth of his mouth. He obliged as he fell victim to her love and passion.

Penelope moaned and his hands gripped her waist and he pulled her tightly to him. Her arms circled around his neck as they fought for domination of one another. With teasing nips and bites, they thrust their bodies against the wall and tore at each other's clothing. Their kiss sparked a wildfire of passion that had been brewing for years. Neither were prepared for the overwhelming sensations that dominated their actions.

Her pink sweater went flying across the room as Derek twisted their bodies so hers was firmly pressed against the door. Penelope reached down to ensure that the door was locked. She sighed in relief and pleasure and Derek's mouth left her lips and his held onto her tightly. As his lips traveled down her neck, she moaned in desire and lust. "Oh, Derek," she moaned, grinding her wanting hips against him.

Her fingers moved to begin unbuttoning his shirt as his hands traveled up and down her torso with animalistic purpose. It was with her passion filled moan and hungry thrusts that Derek realized where they were. "Pen," he growled with slight frustration, gently placing her down upon the floor and pacing to calm his now prominent erection.

Penelope felt a deep blush crawl upon her neck and she smiled nervously. "Im sorry for attacking you like that," she said softly.

"Don't apologize," Derek said with a smile, a smile filled with happiness and confusion. "I just..."

"Derek, I am in love with you," she interrupted. "I don't know if that will stop you from leaving for New York. And you know I will always support you and want the very best for you. I just can't imagine my life without you in it."

Derek had to fight jumping with happiness as he heard her confession. She looked at him with her messy hair and bruised lips and he couldn't help but fall for her all over again.

He reached for her pink sweater and gently handed it to her. Derek pulled her close and pressed a soft kiss against her lips. "I love you," he whispered against her. "It's always been you."

She smiled and lifted her hand to brush against his cheek. Penelope nodded and straightened his shirt to ease its new wrinkles and imperfections with her slightly shaking hands. "You need to get going," she whispered.

He nodded and lifted her chin to gaze into the honey brown eyes he loved dearly. "I will come back to you," he said with certainty. "Not to New York and not to Chicago. I will come back to you, Penelope Garcia. I would never leave my solace."

Penelope smiled with love and relief as she pressed a final kiss against his lips. "I'll be waiting," she said. Stepping away from him, she allowed Derek the opportunity to walk out the door and solve their case. "I love you, Derek Morgan."

Derek looked over his shoulder and gave her a playful smile. "Im glad you finally opened your eyes, Goddess." With a wink, he walked out the door and took her breath away all over again.

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes. _

_Tell me that you'll open your eyes. _

_All this feels strange and untrue. _

_And I won't waste a minute without you. _


End file.
